


Cake and Misery

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, flof, minor angst cause i was rlly craving that fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: James pulls a bad prank that makes Seamus angry. He makes up for it in a really dumb way, but it works.





	Cake and Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the comission <3   
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it !

Seamus was angry. He can usually keep his cool about things, but this was absolutely out of control. This was the third time this week, and James thought it was absolutely  _ hysterical _ . Seamus didn’t think it was even remotely funny, however. With his breaching hammer in hand he went out seeking the trickster himself. Sledge prided his heritage, and James had the  _ gall _ to make a mockery of it. He had taken the tartan cloth off of his breaching hammer and probably hung it up somewhere disgraceful again. Last time he flailed it about the bathroom, the first time he hung it in the obstacle course, and the other time he shoved it into the oven. The Brit was very lucky somebody had opened up the oven before turning it on to make sure nobody left anything odd in it. Several people have encountered one of smokes little stink bombs that explode with the heat, making the personal kitchens in each unit’s common rooms untolerable for a few hours. 

 

Upon finding Smoke sitting outside at one of the small tables with Mute and Twitch listening in horror to his antics, he went over to completely smash the table in front of him.  Smoke nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden offense. The terror in his eyes showed everything the taller man needed to know, he was intimidating enough to get his attention. Now, with all eyes on him, he just stares into the other man’s terrified eyes. He waits a good long moment, the hammer still embedded into the tabletop that is now on the floor (miraculously in almost one piece, the hammer threatening to finish cracking it in half). The silence was almost unbearable between the two men, the tension causing panic in the smaller of the two as he curls up into the comfortable seating. 

 

“What. Is. Missing. Here?” Seamus asked James, his accent thick with the rage he felt inside. James cowered further into the seat with each word he spoke. He looked at the taller man, attempting to identify anything different, but then he looked down at the hammer, Seamus had lifted his hand so that he could see the entire handle. He looked between the large Scotsman and the hammer itself blubbering like a useless fish. 

 

“Well?” Seamus asked, an impatient tone to his voice. 

 

“I… don’t know?” he questioned innocently. The faux innocence was seen through by everyone in the area, and it only made Seamus angrier. 

 

“You damn well know what’s missing, lad. You either a: retrieve it  _ now _ . Or b: you can get your face kicked in right here.” the Scotsman said angrily, getting straight to the point. He was furious and he wasn’t going to back down, nor was he going to be nice about it this time. James’ face contorted angrily, but he bit back his words, instead opting to try and talk the larger man down.

 

“Now, now, don’t get ya knickers in a twist, love. Why don’t we calm down and you can tell me why you’re so mad about this, it’s just a bit of fun!” he spoke, an unnerving calm to his tone, but his shaking hands gave away that he was absolutely terrified of making him angrier. 

 

“Don’t- fuck you, fuck you right to hell, James. And for all I care, you can stay there!” Seamus shouted. 

 

“Love, listen, hey, please stop shouting, can we at least talk about this in  _ private _ ?” James spoke, lowering his voice a little. Seamus wasn’t having any of it however

 

“Stop shouting? Stop shouting, you brought this onto yourself, James. What did you do with the tartan?” he was shouting even louder, Mute and Twitch were too entrapped and afraid to move, feeling as if Seamus would snap if he saw any movement like an angry animal. 

 

“Babe, it was just a bloody  _ joke! _ ” James shouted, his attempts at being low key about this were going straight out the window, and much faster than he would have liked it to. 

 

“A  _ joke _ , a fucking  _ joke? _ That is my  _ heritage _ . You are making a mockery of my heritage!” Seamus shouted, he was angrier than ever. James stood up slowly, trying to gently move away from where they are. However, Seamus wasn’t having any of it. He lightly pushes at James, nearly knocking him back into the seating. He had no intention of hurting his lover, but scaring him a little was in his agenda. James was incredibly unwilling to admit that he had done wrong, the stubborn bastard had his head too far up his ass sometimes. This was one of those times. 

 

James felt the words almost as if they were physical blows. He didn’t want to admit that his joke may have been hurtful, but he was too stubborn to admit it. The two were ready to start a fight if Mute hadn’t jumped in between them. The young man managed to pull the two apart without causing any damages to either man. 

 

“James, just tell him where it’s at!” Mute cried out. 

 

“It’s in my room, tucked under my mattress.” he spoke quietly, a dark look in his eyes, angry about the interference. Seamus says nothing, he storms off, his rage burning almost hotter than before. James fell into the seat, Mute watched him and Twitch began to stand herself. Concern was written all over her face, brown eyes looked sad as she watched the two men interact. Mute had rested a hand on Smoke’s shoulder. 

 

“You really fucked up this time, James.” he spoke, James nodded in agreement. He looked upset, but he said nothing as Mute wandered off with Twitch. She only looked back at the miserable looking Brit once. 

 

James sat there miserably as a storm blew in. He sat there for hours as the sky darkened and eventually rain began pouring over him drenching him to the bone. He received no word nor text from Seamus the whole time he sat there in sorrow. His own self misery had nearly made him think of worse things. He almost decided to go do something reckless. It wouldn’t change anything, the Brit knew. But he had a heart to try. It wasn’t until Thatcher came up, standing over Smoke for a few minutes before attempting to speak to the sodden rat. James never bothered to look up at the older man, instead opting to stare at the puddles forming quickly on the concrete beneath his feet. 

 

“You know you shouldn’t be sitting out here like this.” the elder man spoke, Smoke made a disgruntled sound and kept staring down below. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to be funny, and he managed to fuck it up because he figured it wasn’t that  _ big  _ a deal. 

 

“You’re not my father, Mike. Piss off.” he spat sharply. The elder man didn’t even flinch, used to James’ brash behavior by now. He sat down in the squishy cushions next to James. The younger man shot him a venomous look, not caring how rude he is. 

 

“I know, but somebody needs to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.” he responded, having crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

“I don’t care.” James spat, his eyes full of anger. 

 

“You should. I don’t care if you don’t, Seamus may be mad now, but maybe if you apologized, he won’t be so mad. Just accept that you did something wrong for once.” Mike spoke, he was calm, despite the chaotic energy radiating from the man beside him. 

 

“I don’t…” James began, but then he stopped speaking, letting the silence fall around the two of them. The only other sound being the storm falling around them. 

 

“You don’t what, James?” Mike pressed, wanting to try and wrangle what was on his mind out into the open air.

 

“ _ I don’t want to admit I was wrong. _ ” he whispers in response, Mike could barely hear him over the storm. 

 

“Well, for this once, can you admit it. If you really love him, you will go in there get your shit together and make this right. If not, then you never really loved him, did you?” Mike said, his casual tone tearing a hole straight into James. His heart dropped like a stone in his chest. He knew Mike was right. He hated thinking that. He hated feeling guilty. 

 

“Well, this is up to you now. You either fix this or you don’t, I can’t make you do anything.” he added, after a good moment of silence. But he already made that choice for James. As Mike left James was already figuring out a plan to get Seamus to talk to him. He stood up and went inside himself. His first goal was to get warm, shower, and acquire some dry clothes. He felt numb as he stood inside the warm building, water dripping from his clothes onto the dull tiles. His feet made a squishy sound as his sopping wet shoes pressed into the tiles with each step. He made his way for the SAS quarters, almost hoping someone would take pity on him as he painfully walked down the empty halls. 

 

He made it into his own room, the trail of water left behind. He decided to pay it no mind, slamming his door quickly and almost instantaneously stripping himself of the heavy clothing. They were thrown into  wet pile on the floor by the door frame to be dealt with later. He threw on a robe and grabbed some dry clothes and his shower stuff, he nearly ran out his door again, almost running into Mute himself who screeched as his robe was not exactly tied all the way shut. James showed now care as he ran as fast as he could, hoping not to run into anyone else along the way. Luckily, nobody else showed face, probably because Mute’s girlish scream filled them with the desire  _ not _ to find out what he did  _ this _ time. 

 

After dumping the fresh clothes on the bench and ditching the robe, he took his sweet time taking a nice warm shower. The water grew hot quickly, which was nice, nobody else had used up all that glorious hot water yet. Kapkan will surely throw a fit if he wandered in there to find Smoke using it all right then. But nobody came, and so he concocted a glorious plan to make it up to Seamus. He let the water run over him well after he was clean from the rain water, just letting himself relax and think. Then, it hit him. An idea formed in the back of his mind and a wild grin spread over his pale face. His brown eyes had a fire lit in them, his wild messy hair was tamed by the water, but he knew it wouldn’t stay like that. For now, however, he left the shower, shutting the water off and throwing the clean clothes on after patting himself dry with his towel. He ran back to his room, towel, robe, and other shower supplies in hand. He dumped the stuff onto his bed, not caring about the mess, and absolutely ignoring the wet clothes on the floor. 

 

He made his way to the little kitchenette in the common room and decided to get ready to bake a cake. He spent about an hour or two baking it and then having to be forced to make his own icing, since he forgot to check if there was any in the  _ first _ place. He made something basic and iced it in white. Finding some food coloring, he found Seamus’ favorite color of food dye. Red. He mixed it with what he had left of the white frosting, making sure it was a good deep color before making a makeshift pipette out of a sandwich baggie. Carefully he wrote on the cake, making sure each letter was straight and perfect. He was glad he knew how to write in cursive. Although, it looked absolutely hilarious with what he wrote. In large red letters, the cake read: “Pls: forgive me, love” with a sad frownie face in the corner and a heart on the opposite corner. He smiled at his handiwork and made his way to Seamus’ room. 

 

Seamus was perched on his bed, having laid down feeling only a little bad for having left James outside like that, and in front of others. But at the same time, he reasoned with himself, he did bring it onto himself. The knock on the door jerked him into reality from his internal debate. He opened the door and he saw James, who gave him a sheepish smile and held a small cake out in front of him. The words were upside down. He smile realizing James forgot to turn it around for him. 

 

“It’s upside down, lad.” He said, an amused tone forming. He nearly drops it turning it around, showing the haphazard message in a far too elegant cursive. He nearly laughs at the crooked sad face, the heart made him feel a little bad. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really think my dumb joke through. I should have realized you were going to be mad… again.” he added the again, almost insulting himself for being dense. But Seamus wonders if he is too dense to realize he made that joke. He shook his head as he took the cake. 

 

“What am I going to do with you?” he mused, James lets himself into the room as he sets the cake down onto the desk. 

 

“I don’t know, kiss me?” James spoke, shrugging, a cautionary tone to his voice. He was almost afraid Seamus would kick him out for it. He looked down at the floor. 

 

Instead of Seamus kicking him out, he does indeed kiss him. He puts his fingers under the smaller man’s chin to tilt his head up to his, and he kisses him so gently. James wraps his arms around the Scotsman’s neck and allows himself to melt into the soft touch of the taller man. The two are like that for what feels like an eternity. When they pull apart, Seamus is gently swaying with James. A smile had formed on both their faces. 

 

“Does this mean you forgive me, love?” James asks, his eyes locked with his lover’s. 

 

“Yes. I guess so,” he teases, mock hurt forms on James’s face. Seamus continues. 

 

“Don’t do it again, and I won’t forgive you next time, got it?” the serious tone he uses garners a strong reaction from the smaller man.

 

“Gotchya, won’t be seeing me do that again!” he said, shaking his head vigorously. The two stayed in their embrace forgetting about the cake as they flop into the bed and lay with each other, James asking stupid questions and getting a good laugh out of his lover. All was well with them. Except that pile of clothes that will surely gather mold soon. That will be a  _ pleasant _ surprise for the other man very soon. 


End file.
